User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome! Hi Killerbreadbug72 -- we are excited to have Christmas Lights Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Christmas Lights" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New name? Hey, this is me, The Variable. Just callin' in to say this is my new calling card for here! This is weird. My sig ain't workin'! I say we should be a Christmas Decor wiki, since lights ain't broad enough. Nailed it Bohahahahaha! Good Idea, I can change the logo to say: "Christmas Decor Wiki" -({KBB72})- ADMIIIIIIIIIN! Bwahaha! First off, your sig isn't working, second off, my buddy "Mr. Steak Knife" disagrees with the 15-page admin rule. Watch your back! I have created about 6-7 articles, worked on about 16, and started about 2 that you had no comment on. Happy now? Yes, I is happy now. Begin the Ceremony of ADMIN SHIP!!! snowday! Did you get the call at 10:00 last night that TJH has a snowday today? Attention! All wikis will be view only from 10:00 to 11:00 AM tommorow (UTC), or from 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM pacific for us, i case you didn't know Variable. You should get the message because you are an Admin, but for everyone else, just a heads up! Good work! Happy holidays and good cheer! I'm glad to see all the progress you are making -- great logo, nice main page, a few other editors already, you've really got a successful wiki going! Please be sure to welcome all new editors, and keep building pages -- these two things are the key to building something that will still be around next year. Please let me know if you need help with anything -- I'm happy to answer any questions you might have. — Catherine (talk) 15:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Important Get on Wikininja and allow me to be an admin. Your Mentor Raniero R (talk) 03:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC)